


The Protector of Harvey Kinkle

by AsexualBabyBeast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable Harvey, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But It's Brotherly Comfort So..., Dark Magic, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mild hurt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tommy Kinkle Is Alive, not really hurt/comfort, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualBabyBeast/pseuds/AsexualBabyBeast
Summary: By the time she’s made it to the doorway of the Kinkle’s living room, she’s ready to curse any person stupid enough to hurt her boyfriend straight into next week.Except, Tommy would never dream of intentionally hurting his brother.





	The Protector of Harvey Kinkle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first story with this kind of writing style – the one I usually go with is a bit different – and as a result, this story is a little bit short. Please let me know how I did, because while I don’t like being told bad things, that’s the only way to improve as a writer. Enjoy reading this. 
> 
> AsexualBabyBeast

Mr Kinkle stumbles down the steps, clutching his throat and gasping for air. She barely hears his rushed, trembling words over her jumbled, panicked thoughts. Her heart pounds erratically as she races up the stairs, mind playing out every worst-case scenario; Harvey dead, Harvey close to dying, Harvey hurt, Harvey dying….

She snaps out of her thoughts as she hears sobbing, a sound so harsh and pain-filled it brings tears to her own eyes. She races into the house, trying not to stumble over the even ground, worry increasing tenfold as the horrid sound increases in volume. By the time she’s made it to the doorway of the Kinkle’s living room, she’s ready to curse any person stupid enough to hurt her boyfriend straight into next week.

Except, Tommy would never dream of intentionally hurting his brother.

She ducks behind the mostly shut door when she catches sight of them curled up on the couch, eye wide as she realises that Tommy doesn’t look as detached and cold as he had a few hours ago. She listens to Harvey choking on his sobs, wanting nothing more than to comfort him but knowing that he’s safe with his older brother, his guardian angel as Harvey himself had put it. Tommy murmurs what she presumes are soothing words meant for his brothers ears only and takes that as her cue to leave the Kinkle brothers to their own devices.

As she creeps out of the house, she knows that Harvey would always be safe because Tommy, the mortal one, would always keep him safe, no matter what. It was part of Tommy’s job description as a protector to do so anyways.


End file.
